Zinc metal-plated steel sheets, provided with a coating having a good sacrificial corrosion resistant ability, have hitherto widely used for the purposes in which corrosion resistance is required as in the various fields of automobiles, household electrical equipments, building materials, etc. When this zinc metal-plated steel sheets are used in automobile bodies as in recent years, they may be placed in a severe corrosive environment because antifreezing agents such as rock salt are sprayed on a road in winter as in the cold countries such as North America, Canada and elsewhere. Accordingly, they are required to have excellent blistering resistance, corrosion resistance and pin holing resistance even under such an environment.
As the zinc metal-plated steel sheets for use in automobiles, there have been hitherto chiefly used hot dip zinc-coated steel sheets, zinc-electroplated steel sheets and so forth, but it is difficult for these coated or plated steel sheets to achieve a sufficient performance in such severe use as mentioned above. Accordingly, recently developed are electroplated steel sheets of Zn alloys of a Zn-Ni base, Zn-Fe base, etc.
However, since these coated steel sheets have a poor phosphating performance, they have been involved in the problems such that craterings may be generated on coating films at the time of electrodeposition coating to damage the coating appearance, or that only poor corrosion resistance and pin holing resistance can be achieved at the portions where no coating film is applied or only a thin coating film is applied for structural reasons of automobile bodies as in the portions where plates are joined or hollow structure is taken.
To solve such problems, this invention aims at providing a multilayer zinc metal-electroplated steel sheet having a good phosphating performance, having good corrosion resistance and pin holing resistance even at the portoions where no coating film is applied or only a thin coating film is applied, and moreover having a good coating appearance.